Favourite Colour
by Silverhood
Summary: Rikkai-Dai Fuzoku came the other day. Fuji found out Tezuka's favourite colour. Fuji is strange, as usual.


**Title: **Favourite Colour  
**Pairing: **Tezuka x Fuji  
**Genre: **Crack-ish  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Rikkai-Dai Fuzoku came the other day. Fuji found out Tezuka's favourite colour. Fuji is strange, as usual.  
**Warnings: **Sap! XD  
**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.  
**A/N: **I haven't written anything for ages! The last time I did, I received a few encouraging and nice comments. Thank you! I hope this time will be the same. Critics are welcome, because I know I'm a bad writer. But my friends say the more you write, the better you'll get, so yes, I will continue to write! Let the TF love spread around! :D

---

A few days back, Rikkai-Dai Fuzoku had come to Seigaku for a friendly match. It was this time that the Seigaku Boys Tennis Club members discovered that their captain and the captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku actually knew each other and really well in fact. They were actually childhood friends.

So obviously it came to everyone as a big surprise when Yukimura called Tezuka "Kuni" and Tezuka addressed Yukimura by his given first name "Seiichi". It was especially a blow to Fuji when he realised that someone was so close to Tezuka, closer than he was to Tezuka because Tezuka and him were not on first name basis yet. This had indeed caused some disturbance to the already very eccentric and unusual Fuji.

Coincidentally, the next day Fuji had the chance of a free access to one Inui's green notebooks titled Tezuka Kunimitsu's Private Data which Inui had accidentally dropped after scattering off when he encountered a Fuji in a very, very bad mood. This is where Fuji found out that Tezuka's favourite colour is blue. God knows why but Fuji had somehow made a connection between this and the colour of Yukimura's hair and how Tezuka had been so friendly to Yukimura when it had not happened that he was with anyone, that an idea came to Fuji's decidedly really strange mind.

---

The next day when Fuji entered the courts for tennis practice, all eyes turned to him.

"Fujiko! What did you do to your hair?" Eiji had paused in the middle of his rally against Oishi, and came running over to Fuji.

Fuji's honey-coloured hair was gone. In its place now was blue-black hair. Fuji had gone to a hair salon to dye his hair and the hairdresser had advised that black would be a better colour as it would bring out Fuji's features more prominently, especially his eyes which was so unusual for an Asian. But Fuji had insisted on the colour blue, and so in the end they settled on the colour blue-black.

"Hi Eiji. What do you think? Is it nice?"

"Hmm, it's not bad… But why did you suddenly decided to dye it?" The red-head asked.

Eiji's naturally loud vocals had caught Tezuka's attention as he was returning to the courts with Ryuuzaki-sensei. He saw that most of the tennis club members were stopping their practice and looking at the exchange between Fuji and Eiji.

"Why have you all stopped practising? Get on with practice!" Tezuka bellowed and his orders had sent everyone back to doing whatever they were doing. Eiji had let out a "Eek, Tezuka's here!" before returning to where his doubles partner was. Tezuka's eyes then fell on Fuji and realised belatedly what had been the source of the distraction. "Fuji. Come over here."

With the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly, Fuji obeyed and started towards Tezuka as Tezuka turned to Ryuuzaki-sensei, "Sensei, Fuji and I will go to the gym to get the equipments for today's training."

---

They walked in a comfortable silence, the way they usually do when they walked home together. But Fuji knew the question was coming, and it did.

"What happened?" Tezuka's eyes were still set straight ahead.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Fuji feigned puzzlement, but as usual it failed on Tezuka. Tezuka glared at Fuji_. You know what I mean_.

"Oh." Fuji let out a chuckle. "Is it nice?"

Seeing that Fuji did not answer his question, Tezuka didn't answer his either and instead chose to stop in his tracks and look pointedly at him. Naturally, Fuji stopped and turned to face Tezuka. Fuji, however, didn't appreciate the look Tezuka was giving him.

Annoyed, Fuji spat out. "What? So I suppose only _Seiichi _can have blue hair?"

Not expecting the direction this conversation was going to, Tezuka frowned. "What is this about?"

Seeing that Tezuka didn't deserve his outburst, Fuji suddenly felt guilty for his actions earlier. He sighed and shrugged. "Let's go. We have to get the equipments."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, stopping Fuji before he could go any further. "Fuji."

The look of determination to get to the bottom of the matter on Tezuka's face made Fuji sighed once again and looked away. He let a few moments to pass, debating within himself to tell Tezuka the truth or not, before looking up again and confessed. "I recently heard your favourite colour is blue."

Thrown off guard once more, Tezuka was confused and wanted to ask Fuji if that had to do with anything when he suddenly made the connection. _Fuji's new hair colour. Seiichi. Blue. Favourite colour._

Tezuka's eyes had widened. Fuji knew then that Tezuka had understood. He blushed, embarrassed, and looked away again, this time at the floor. He saw Tezuka's hand still holding his and his face went a shade darker.

This time, Tezuka sighed. He brought his other hand to Fuji's face, causing Fuji to startle and look at him. _His face is hot_, mused Tezuka. _Fuji is blushing_. "Yes, my favourite colour is blue."

His hazel eyes locked with Fuji's blue ones.

"And..."

Fuji's breath hitched as Tezuka slowly inched closer.

"...my favourite blue..."

Fuji's eyes widened.

"...is the blue in these eyes."

Taking advantage of the moment, Tezuka bent down and captured those lips.

After a few moments when Fuji was still too shocked to react to the kiss, Tezuka leaned back and looked at Fuji, enjoying the expression Fuji had on his face. "Hmm, perhaps this will become my favourite taste one day?" Tezuka gave a small laugh before kissing Fuji again.

Fuji, exhilarated with how things had progressed, started to kiss Tezuka back fervently. It was their first kiss—not counting the earlier one where Tezuka was the only one doing the kissing—and they took it slowly, gently yet greedily.

When Tezuka stopped the kiss this time, he played with a few locks of Fuji's hair and mused. "But I don't really like this blue..."

Fuji almost kicked him.


End file.
